


Surprises and Refuge

by SilkenFerocity



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkenFerocity/pseuds/SilkenFerocity
Summary: This came from a prompt of "sparks" and is probably one of the fluffiest things I'll ever do.  Just for funsies.  If you're looking for pure silliness and fuzzy feelings, enjoy.





	Surprises and Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about me: I try to stay pretty close to canon in most of my works. It's intended to just be extra dialogue that may have happened between everything we see in the canon stuff. My Shepard's pretty much pure Paragon and my Garrus is rather nurturing at times (which I think actually fits in what we know about him from canon pretty well, but I can defend that case some other time). This makes for really good fluffy conversations. :P

_Shepard,_  
_Take the shuttle to these coordinates. Wear your little black dress. I'll take care of the rest._  
_Garrus_

  
That was all the note had said. The Normandy was hovering over Aite and the coordinates were somewhere unknown to her. From what Shepard knew of Aite, it was likely to be beautiful.  
She didn't know exactly what to expect, but Garrus had been talking about getting some time to themselves a lot lately. A date it was, then. Of course, Shepard knew how to reciprocate when it came to flirty fun. The dress was as flattering as ever, though Shepard found it difficult not to push its mobility limits. She'd also tucked her hair up into a high bun, allowing the rest of her appearance to remain casual. She brought with her a small fancy purse with a surprise of her own inside.  
Shepard smiled while driving the shuttle, thinking about teasing Garrus when she got there about not picking her up. Though it was dark, Aite's two moons and glowing rings lit up the meadowy landscape with pale white light. She landed on a grassy hill that gave way to fine sand lining the shore of a very wide, nearly still river. All of the foliage was short so the horizon stretched out for miles in each direction. The beach appeared completely deserted, except for one turian.  
Garrus made it to the shuttle by the time the door opened.

  
"Good evening," he greeted her formally and Shepard held back a laugh. He extended an arm to her and she graciously took it, careful not to step too boldly.  
"I can't remember the last time I visited a beach of any kind," Shepard said in amazement, taking in the view as they walked toward the water. She could make out a blanket and some kind of box ahead of them.  
"Our other getaways have been in big cities... I figured we could do something a little different this time," Garrus commented, sounding proud of himself but also relieved she was enjoying it.  
"Hold on," she said, and stopped to take off her shoes. "This calls for bare feet." She grinned and carried her shoes as they continued.  
They reached the blanket and Garrus gestured for her to sit, so she did, kneeling and setting her shoes off to the side. A soft breeze played with whisps of her hair and she took in a deep breath of garden world air. There was nothing quite like it. Garrus sat down beside her and after a while Shepard realized he was staring at her.

  
"So... what's in the box?" she asked finally.  
"...hm? Oh!" Garrus's eyes widened and he shook his head, realizing he had been lost in his thoughts. "You're not going to believe this," he added, mandibles twitching in a sly grin. "Close your eyes."  
"Really?" Shepard laughed, but obliged anyway. "Okay, they're closed." She heard Garrus opening up the box and fiddling with its contents. Then... sparks?  
"Is something on fire?" she asked, trusting enough to keep her eyes closed.  
"Yes," Garrus chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."  
Shepard opened her eyes and immediately they were drawn to the bright light between them. A rather large candle was fizzing and popping enthusiastically from its perch inside the fanciest piece of cake Shepard had ever seen. She didn't know exactly what kind it was, but every surface was covered in what looked like chocolate and there were even a few strawberries. Near the plate were two fizzy drinks.

  
"You're right," she breathed, "I don't believe it." Then she laughed in wonder. "How did you--"  
"I have my ways," Garrus interjected smugly.  
"Wow," she said again, grinning like a little kid.  
"Happy birthday, Shepard."  
"My birthday?" she repeated. "Galactic time doesn't even line up with Earth's calendar... How did you--" She stopped herself as she noticed Garrus becoming all the more smug. She laughed again. "I should stop questioning your skills and just enjoy them."  
"Now you're getting it," Garrus replied with a wink. "Don't humans usually blow out the candle?"  
"Yes, and make a wish," Shepard told him.  
"Well that's what you'd better do then," he urged her playfully. The Commander smiled, thought for a moment, then closed her eyes. She leaned forward and blew out the vivacious candle. Her eyes had to adjust to the light change.

  
"Now what do humans do for their birthday?" Garrus asked.  
"They eat the cake," Shepard said, picking off one of the strawberries and taking a bite that caused her to close her eyes and moan an emphatic "mmmm." She picked up a utensil and noticed there was two.  
"Is this something you can eat?" she asked.  
"A little, but it's probably wise for me to not have too much," Garrus replied. Shepard scooped a bite up but instead of giving it to herself, she thrust it in front of Garrus. He seemed caught off guard and unsure at first but then opened his mouth and Shepard fed him the first bite. Without waiting to observe his reaction she gave herself the next bite. Garrus chuckled at her enthusiasm.

  
"But really," she said after chewing, wiping a piece of frosting off of her cheek, "what made you think to look up my birthday and find out when Earth would hit that day again?"  
"Remember when Joker got really drunk a few months ago?"  
"Yeah?"  
"After you left, he started talking about your age. You spent two birthdays dead. So he didn't know if you were the same age as when you got spaced, or if you'd just skip those years, or... if you would be turning one year old," Garrus explained, his tone slightly teasing.  
"Is that why there was only one candle?" Shepard asked, rolling her eyes and smirking between bites.  
"No," Garrus chuckled. "Truth be told, Joker made some good points and I wasn't sure what number would be accurate either, but one big candle looked the most artistic anyway."

  
"Mm! Speaking of artistic..." She took a quick drink to help balance the rich cake. "I have something for you, too."  
"Something for me?" Garrus repeated, sounding confused.  
"Yes. I didn't know you'd be celebrating my birthday, but I knew you had something planned and I've had something in mind for a while too, so I decided to bring it." Shepard grabbed her purse and held it in front of her but didn't open it yet. "On our big city vacations I've noticed that you pay a lot of attention to the art in the hotels and places like that. You don't say a whole lot about it, but I don't ever see you look at things quite the same way you look at paintings."  
Garrus's mandibles twitched and he looked away, sighing.  
"Must you be so perceptive?" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, but wearing a small smile.  
"Do you not want people to know that?" Shepard asked, frowning a little.

  
"Well, it's not that I mind others knowing, I just... it's one of those 'not a very good turian' things. I don't know how to make it fit with the rest of me," he explained, gesturing vaguely to himself.  
"But it is a part of you," she said gently.  
"Yes," Garrus said, smiling a little. "I got it from my mother. She would love talking to me about art and it grew on me." He looked out at the water and held up his hands in a box, as if framing it. "See, this kind of scene is exactly the kind of thing I'd love to try and capture." His hands fell and he shook his head. "But, art wasn't my path. And don't worry, I'm very happy with how my path ended up," he added, flashing her a grin. Shepard had been listening intently but happened to have a mouthful of cake when he finished. After a moment Garrus looked confused. 

  
"Wait, how did I get on that tangent?" he asked.  
"Well..." Shepard swallowed her cake and cleared her throat. "It seems a little silly, now, but... I thought this might be a way to let you experiment with art a little bit." She finally opened the purse and removed a few differently sized paint brushes and bottles of paint.  
"You're kidding," Garrus said, letting out a laugh. He turned on a soft flashlight on his omnitool and set it between them then picked up a couple bottles and examined them closer.  
"Hold on, here comes the silly part," Shepard said, wringing her hands as she watched him inspect the colors. "I was going to let you try some out, right now... on me..."

  
"...what?" Garrus blinked, then repeated, "You're kidding."  
"Hey, I got the idea from you, Mr. Blueface!" Shepard retorted, crossing her arms and looking away stubbornly. She could feel herself blushing in embarrassment. Garrus couldn't help snickering at her indignation as he set the paints down and reached for her hands.  
"Hey, don't worry!" he assured her. "It may be a little silly... but it's not like I've never been awkward before. Let's try it." Shepard sighed, fidgeting in her seat.  
"...you really can be awkward. Remember your poor metaphors?" she finally relented with a smirk. Garrus's mandibles twitched and he suddenly began to busy himself with the paints.  
"Let's not go there," he grumbled. Shepard laughed and she helped him open a few of the bottles. Garrus picked up a paint brush, inspecting it for a moment before looking at her, and then back at the paint.

  
"I'm guessing this washes off?"  
"Of course."  
"...Where am I supposed to start?" he asked timidly.  
"I don't know, you're the artist here, I'm just the canvas," Shepard said with a shrug.  
"I think I've heard about some artist's getting inspiration from the canvas, though," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Alright. Then just look at me. What's asking to be created?"  
"I can't add to you--"  
"Oh, just try something, Garrus!" she finally urged with exasperation. His mandibles twitched.  
"Fine." He dipped the brush in a pale purple color and trailed it down the center of her face, from the top of her forehead to the tip of her nose. Shepard squeezed her eyes shut then cautiously opened them when the brush left her face. Then it was back, making stripes parallel to each cheekbone. Garrus paused and they stared at each other.

  
"...how do you take me seriously?" he eventually asked.  
"I don't know, you've always had a painted face," Shepard laughed. "You don't have to spend a lot of time with the paint right now, I just wanted to make sure they did get used at least once."  
"Wait, I have one more idea," Garrus said, switching to another brush and dipping it in red. With that he drew lines down the sides of her neck, connecting to her exposed collar bones. Shepard drew in breath through her teeth and fought back giggles.  
"That tickles," she muttered.  
"I thought it might, considering that area's sensitivity to other kinds of stimulation," Garrus purred.  
"I think you just thought up an entirely new use for these," Shepard said with a sly smile.   
"Indeed. I'll have to come up with some other ideas for that and get back to you."  
"I look forward to it."

  
They fell into a comfortable silence. Shepard took a few more bites of the cake as Garrus doodled on her shoulders and upper back. He drew some vague shapes in different colors, the most complicated of which, on her left shoulder, looked somewhat like a pistol.  
"What did you put on my back?" Shepard asked as he was putting the lids back on the bottles.  
"Property of Garrus Vakarian," he replied without missing a beat.  
"You did not," she snickered.  
"No," Garrus chuckled. "But I thought about it. I attempted some wings... seemed fitting in multiple ways."  
"Take a picture with your omnitool," Shepard demanded.  
"It's not that impressive, but if you insist."

  
Garrus took the picture then showed it to her. The wings were small, branching out from her spine in various strokes of different shades of blue.  
"That looks pretty cool!" Shepard said, surprised by the simplicity and yet abstractness. "You'll have to do that again for me on a real canvas. I'd keep it in my cabin."  
"I wasn't sure if I would, but... I had fun with it," Garrus admitted. "This is just another reason to keep you close, for more practice." He moved in close and Shepard smiled as he rested her forehead on hers.  
"Mmm... I think I have one more idea to make tonight perfect," she said.  
"Only one more?" Garrus asked with a sly grin.  
"Okay, at least one more," Shepard chuckled. She stood up and gestured for him to follow. "Come on."

  
Garrus stood and followed her off the blanket. As he watched her, he got distracted by the wings he had painted on her back and the way they shifted as she moved. He purred appreciatively and didn't realize Shepard's plan until he heard her feet step into the water. She turned to face him with a grin and he blinked, then looked concerned as she continued to submerge herself, the water approaching her knees.  
"You want to swim?" he said apprehensively.  
"Very much so," she replied, not missing a beat, and then her grin turned devious. "And, because I already know you don't want to do this but you also can't back down from a challenge, I dare you to join me."  
"You dare me? Are you really doing this, Shepard?" Garrus sighed, crossing his arms.  
"It's a lot warmer than I expected," she casually remarked, ignoring his question.  
"Turians don't swim," he said firmly.  
"Then just wade out a little bit."  
"I'm not really sure turians wade either."  
"Then it's a good thing you're not a very good one."

  
Garrus's mandibles twitched and they stood there, staring at each other across the distance, both expressions determined. The water was just under her ribcage now and Shepard was glad her dress hung close and wasn't complicating things.  
"...that was a cheap shot, Shepard," he grumbled.  
"Sometimes, Garrus, you just have to take them," Shepard shrugged, appearing satisfied with her argument. She reached up and pulled her hair loose from the bun, shaking it out a bit. "I expect you to be in the water when I come back." She flashed another sly grin then turned her back to him and dived forward into the water, the blackness eliminating all trace of her as the ripples faded into the soft current.

  
"Fine," Garrus huffed, and stepped forward just enough to submerge his feet. Several seconds passed and he began to feel uneasy; how long could humans hold their breath, anyway? He hadn't the slightest idea. More time passed and he eventually removed his shirt, tossing it onto the beach behind him and beginning to walk forward, hoping Shepard would hurry up and reappear.  
She surfaced just as the water was passing his knees, her hair slicked back and expression triumphant.

  
"It's not that bad, right?" she asked.  
"It is warmer than I was expecting... but it's still too cold," he grumbled, crossing his arms again. "This is as far as I'm going."  
"Don't make that sound like a challenge," Shepard teased.  
"It's not, trust me," he assured her. "I'm plenty happy to watch you enjoy yourself."  
Shepard shrugged and continued to do just that. She let herself float with the current, swim upstream, basically just enjoy the freedom of movement as much as possible. Eventually she began making her way to Garrus, sighing contentedly as the water slid down her skin. She was still watching the current and didn't realize how intently Garrus had been watching, or how his expression had melted from defiance to wonder.

  
"Now that's a level of majesty no artist will ever capture," he said breathlessly. Shepard smiled then felt herself blush as she saw the look on his face. He extended a hand out to her and she took it.  
"You already have, Garrus. I'm all yours," she replied, turning to face the water and the moons on the horizon as she leaned her back against him. He didn't flinch from the water that clung to her clothes and hair and she silently appreciated the warmth of his skin on hers. They both were quiet for a while, listening only to the water and the wind and each other's breath.

  
"...how long do you think we could stay like this?" Shepard eventually asked with a heavy sigh.  
"Forever, would be my answer," Garrus purred. "...but the more accurate answer is probably: until the galaxy needs you again."  
"Sometimes that feels like a constant," she murmured, resting her head against him.  
"It's not near as constant as how much I need you," he admitted, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "I'm just much better at sharing than the bad guys."  
"Or the good guys who send me off to fight the bad guys?" she inquired teasingly.  
"Yes, them too," he said with a nod. "They all need to take sharing lessons."

  
"I'm glad that, at the very least, you get to come with me to fight the bad guys," she replied, reaching up one hand and behind her and placing it over his scars.  
"Well, the more of them I shoot, the less I have to share," he pointed out, and Shepard laughed.  
"Why not take the short cut? Shoot the good guys who send me to take care of the bad guys," she suggested, nonchalantly gesturing as if dismissing someone.  
"...are you suggesting assassination? If so, I've never been more tempted by the idea," Garrus replied, feigning thoughtfulness, and Shepard snickered. "Regardless of who I'm busy shooting, at least I occasionally get to steal moments like this," he purred.  
"Mhm," Shepard agreed. "Now I'm going to shut up about real life and let you steal some more."  
"Good. Stealing moments is a lot less incriminating than assassination." Garrus gently turned her around to face him, taking her hands and beginning to lead her back to the shore.

  
"You're the best, Garrus. I had no idea you were so good at planning birthday parties," Shepard said as she followed.  
"I know how to take care of you," Garrus corrected her, pausing to pick up his shirt from the sand. He gave it a shake then placed it over her shoulders. "You can rate my skills at planning actual birthday parties later."  
"...oh no," Shepard suddenly gasped. She stared at Garrus with exaggerated horror. "The whole crew is going to be waiting for us when we get back, aren't they?!" Garrus looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish but also amused.  
"Well..."  
"Garrus, no!" she exclaimed, bringing a hand to her face. "They're going to make us get drunk and play stupid party games!" she whined.  
"You love the stupid party games," Garrus argued smugly, taking her hand off of her face. Shepard just rolled her eyes and scoffed, but was fighting a smile. "And you love that I know that about you," he added with a smirk.

  
"Oh, stop," she grumbled, giving him a playful shove. "You'll start to get boastful."  
"Boastful? Nah, not yet. There's still one more activity I had in mind... maybe after that I'll start boasting." He grinned and pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing his face close to her neck.  
"Mmm, and the more time we spend doing that, the more we can put off returning to the Normandy?" Shepard relaxed into his embrace, her arms around his neck. She closed one eye as she smirked and her toes curled into her sand.

  
"Why, you're right," he replied as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "Good thing we're not in a hurry. Besides, it may help to be proactive..." His voice lowered as his hands wandered. "We both know the real reason you don't want to get drunk is because you can't keep your hands off me when you are."  
"Shut up," Shepard grumbled but a laugh escaped her.  
"Make me," came the instant reply.  
"Oh, you're on..."


End file.
